Rodolphus Lestrange
**Slytherin |theme = death-eater |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = |hidem = m |hidea = }} Rodolphus Lestrange was a pure-blood wizard who, with his brother Rabastan, joined the Death Eaters and fought in the First Wizarding War. The Lestranges were considered to be among Lord Voldemort's most loyal and trusted servants and were the only ones along with Barty Crouch Jr who searched for him after his first downfall. After Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter when Harry was only a baby, Rodolphus and his wife Bellatrix, along with Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr participated in the torture and permanent incapacitation of Alice and Frank Longbottom and was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. About fourteen years later, Rodolphus escaped with a group of other Death Eaters and fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Seven Potters. After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Rodolphus was imprisoned in Azkaban once more. In 2020, he escaped from Azkaban once again, and set to look for Voldemort and Bellatrix's illegitimate daughter, Delphini, informing her of her destiny and heritage. Biography Early life When Rodolphus attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was sorted into Slytherin house. He became friends with many other pure-blood students and, according to Sirius Black joined a group of friends that included many future Death Eaters like; Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, and Severus Snape. First Wizarding War , along with his wife, his brother and Barty Crouch Jr]] He and Bellatrix eventually married sometime before 1971The First Wizarding war began in 1971, so they were married by then as they are referred to as "The Lestranges" at that time. and both took the Dark Mark, fighting in the First Wizarding War. She married him only to uphold her family's tradition of marrying respectable pure-bloods. She was obsessively in love with Lord Voldemort and spoke to him in a romantic manner instead. It is unknown how Rodolphus felt about her. However, the two did seem to work together effectively as Death Eaters. In 1981, when Lord Voldemort was defeated the first time, Rodolphus and his wife refused to accept it. Along with Rodolphus' brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr, they attacked Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members Alice and Frank Longbottom. They tortured the couple with the Cruciatus Curse to the point of insanity, and were subsequently captured and imprisoned in Azkaban prison for this crime. On their trial, the Lestranges proudly declared their continuing devotion and awaited their master's return. Second Wizarding War In 1996, the Dementors of Azkaban revolted, and Rodolphus and Bellatrix escaped prison along with eight other Death Eaters, including his brother Rabastan to rejoin Voldemort, who had regained his powers and was stronger than before thanks to Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Rodolphus participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries soon afterwards; he and Bellatrix were paired together, and pursued Luna Lovegood, Ron and Ginny Weasley into the Space Chamber. In the aftermath, Rodolphus was presumably returned to prison, although his wife eluded capture. Battle of the Seven Potters By 1997, Rodolphus was again at large, and participated in the Battle of the Seven Potters, pursuing Nymphadora Tonks and Ron Weasley, who was disguised as Harry Potter with Polyjuice Potion, with his wife and other Death Eaters. Tonks injured Rodolphus at some point during the pursuit, and she and Ron escaped. During the Battle of Hogwarts the next year, Rodolphus lost his wife, who was killed by Molly Weasley. What happened to Rodolphus remained unknown during the battle but at some point he is imprisoned again for his crimes. Post War Sometime in between the war's end and 2020, Rodolphus escaped from Azkaban for the third time and sought out the daughter of his former master, Delphini. Rodolphus revealed Delphi's heritage to her and it is currently unknown what has become of him, as he didn't appear to be involved with Delphini's plan to use Albus Potter to bring back Lord Voldemort. Physical appearance Rodolphus was a tall, thickset man with very dark hair, and after being in Azkaban, he appeared thin and his looks might have diminished. As a Death Eater, he bears the Dark Mark on his left inner forearm, which has since faded to a scar upon Voldemort's death. Personality and traits Rodolphus was one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters and therefore can be considered to be sadistic and a pure-blood supremacist. His crime against the Longbottoms confirms his willingness to use the Dark Arts to an unspeakable extent. He might not have been concerned at all about being sent to Azkaban as he "stared blankly" throughout the course of his trial, possibly sharing Bellatrix's belief that Voldemort would return and free them. He did not show any resent towards his wife for having an affair with Voldemort, and even went onto notifying their daughter, Delphini, on her heritage and destiny. He didn't talk very often and, unlike his wife, he seemed to be an extremely serious person who barely even smiled. Rodolphus stood to be a reasonably skilled wizard, as he managed to use the Cruciatus Curse to devastating effects, driving Frank and Alice to insanity. He also managed to escape from Azkaban three times before 2020, an unprecedented feat with apparently no outside help in the last case. Magical abilities and skills *'Dark Arts:' Rodolphus was able to cast an effective Cruciatus Curse (which takes power, nerve, and ability to perform). He participated in driving Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. *'Martial magic:' As one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters he likely took part in many battles during both wars against trained aurors and Order of the Phoenix members. He was one of the Death Eaters to capture Frank and Alice Longbottom (both being immensely skilled). He participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries where he fought against the Order members who arrived. He also fought in the Battle of the Seven Potters but was defeated and injured by his niece Nymphadora Tonks. It is unknown if he was present during the Battle of Hogwarts but if he was it is highly likely he was defeated long before his wife. *'Flying:' In the Battle of the Seven Potters, he duelled his niece during flight in a losing effort. Relationships Wife , his wife]] In marrying Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus made a "respectable pure-blood marriage", as was expected of him. There is no indication that their relationship went beyond this. She never expressed any love or concern for him. It was Voldemort to whom she spoke in a romantic manner instead. However, she and Rodolphus did seem to work effectively together as Death Eaters. Rodolphus tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom alongside his wife, brother, and Barty Crouch Jr in 1981. He fought with Bellatrix during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He was also with her during the Battle of the Seven Potters, as Nymphadora Tonks mentioned cursing him and being pursued by Bellatrix. Sirius Black described them as part of the same "gang of Slytherins" at Hogwarts, which also included Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier and Severus Snape. Bellatrix once told Narcissa that if she had sons, she would "be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord". No children appear beneath Bellatrix and Rodolphus' names on the Black family tapestry, indicating that she had no daughters with Rodolphus either. However, Roldolphus did allow Bellatrix to have access to his family's vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank upon marriage, as Bellatrix referred it as "my vault". It was later revealed that Bellatrix had a daughter named Delphini with Lord Voldemort. This indicates that Bellatrix didn't have much marital loyalty to Rodolphus at this time. It is entirely possible that Rodolphus approved his wife's relationship with their master, as the Lestranges worshipped Voldemort, furthering that their relationship as a couple is strictly professional. Stepdaughter Delphi claimed that Rodolphus found her after many years of him being in prison. It is unknown what sort of relationship he had with his wife's daughter but it is possible that as Delphi was the daughter of Lord Voldemort, he may of had some level of respect for her. It is also possible that he taught her the dark arts and how to duel. Etymology Rodolphus is the Latin form of the name 'Rudolf', which is derived from the Germanic name Hrodwulf, meaning "famous wolf".Behind the Name: Rudolf This may allude to prominent Nazi , as the Death Eater ideology has similarities to those of Nazism, according to J. K. Rowling.F.A.Q. Section at Removing the l, Rodophus is Greek for 'Rosy-cheeked'. Behind the scenes *J.K. Rowling has revealed that Bellatrix Lestrange's true love was Voldemort,30 July 2007 WebChat with J.K. Rowling suggesting that the Lestranges' marriage was not affectionate, at least on the part of Bellatrix, who merely made "a respectable pure-blood marriage", as was expected of her. Rodolphus' feelings are not known. *In someone by the surname "Lestrange" is shown having gone to school with Tom Riddle. It is unknown if this person is Rodolphus' father or another relative. *Rodolphus may have been a Seer, as he told Delphini a Prophecy of the Dark Lord's return. Appearances * * * / * * * * Notes and references de:Rodolphus Lestrange de2:Rodolphus Lestrange el:Ροδόλφος Λεστρέιντζ es:Rodolphus Lestrange et:Rodolphus Lestrange fi:Rodolfus Lestrange fr:Rodolphus Lestrange no:Rodolfus DeMons pt-br:Rodolfo Lestrange pl:Rudolf Lestrange ru:Родольфус Лестрейндж Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Lestrange family Category:Males Category:Meeting at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in the 20th century Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Widowed individuals Category:Brothers